


Tomar Kachhe Khaţe Na Mor Kobir Gôrbo Kôra

by mamorin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Riding, Romance, Shameless Smut, a little bit of harmless teasing, actually there's some plot but blink and you'll miss it, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamorin/pseuds/mamorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or, my poet's vanity dies in shame before thy sight)</p><p>Even though the prince always makes sure to tell his butler how much he loves and treasures him – hopefully, almost as much as the latter does with him - Agni never seems to quite understand how much he means to Soma. He's always showing some kind of reverence, always waiting for further instructions. </p><p>Agni probably believes himself to be just a butler to Soma and nothing else, despite it being an obvious, complete misconception. And this time, Soma just wants to take it all slow to try and pay him back for everything, by showing him how it's like to feel truly cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomar Kachhe Khaţe Na Mor Kobir Gôrbo Kôra

**Author's Note:**

> just some deep felt porn because it was needed, there's a sever lack of appreciation towards this ship ugh. i had a lot of fun writing this, i hope you'll enjoy it as much as i did!
> 
> the reason i'm writing author notes at the beginning is actually to recommend you a few songs i wrote this fanfic to and i think might be nice to listen at while reading it, if you like, and they are:  
> \- [White Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvBTZqsxNMc) by Oh Wonder  
> \- [So Close](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XXd_KPShjE) by Olafur Arnalds  
> thanks for reading c:

Agni pulls apart and takes a deep breath.

Then, slowly, he lowers his gaze on the gorgeous boy lying beneath him with swollen, glistening lips, and loving eyes staring back at him. His own racing heart cannot but fasten its sturdy beat, filling his ears with loud thumps and heaving his bare, panting chest.

Soma is just way too beautiful.

Moonlight breaking through the windows and overflowing in the bedroom showers their gracious figures, smoothing out every rough edge and making their dark skin shimmer in a silver glow. Soma is way too beautiful, and Agni has to stop and wonder how on earth he was found worthy of enjoying such a mesmerizing view. Loud and clear to him, he surely didn't deserve it at all.

Almost as if reading his mind, Soma brings up his spindly hand and caresses Agni's cheek dreamily, offering him a gentle smile. Indulging in his beloved's feathery touch, the butler leans his head towards the other's fingers.

Lingering under the faint feeling of warmth running down his neck and spreading through his spine, Agni locks eyes with the other boy. Then, he turns his face into the prince's cupped hand to plant a soft kiss on his palm, a second one on his thumb, and the third on his exposed wrist.

Shivering, Soma lets a hum of pleasure excape his throath and absentmindedly begins to trace the other man's lips outlines with his own index finger, fixing his adoring gaze on them as he does. Agni's plump, moist lips form such an elegant curve, Soma has to hold back the overwhelming urge to kiss him right here and now.

Brushing his other hand through the man's white locks, purple-haired boy painfully slowly trails his fingers all the way down from Agni's bottom lip to the spot on his bare chest just above his heart. Right there Soma rests his hand, and is left astonished at the feeling of the other's ungodly fast paced heartbeat via his skin. He lets his lips crack into a little, gentle smile.

As he keeps on unhurriedly running his fingers through his khansama's white strands, Soma leans forward to press a soft kiss on his jawline, and is surprised when he notices that Agni has shut his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in a pleasured frown. His steady forearms are fixed onto the mattress at each side of Soma's head, pinning him down at the point that Agni's effectly straddling him, and his fingers are firmly holding onto the bed sheets beneath them.

Even though the prince always makes sure to tell his butler how much he loves and treasures him – hopefully, almost as much as the latter does with him - Agni never seems to quite understand how much he means to Soma. He's always showing some kind of reverence, always waiting for further instructions.

Agni probably believes himself to be just a butler to Soma and nothing else, despite it being an obvious, complete misconception. And this time, Soma just wants to take it all slow to try and pay him back for everything, by showing him how it's like to feel truly cared for.

After all, this night, they have all the time in the world in their hands.

 

Soma begins on planting butterfly kisses all along Agni's jaw and then moves over to cover his neck with bolder and more lustful ones, deeply inhaling his delicious spicy scent. So, his khansama subconciously tilts his head to expose his skin properly to that tender touch, heavily breathing.

As he keeps on alternating light bites and sweet kisses on the line of Agni's neck and down to his collarbones, the younger one sneaks his hands to the other's body's clothed lower half. White-haired man lets a surprised moan leave his parted lips when he realizes Soma is trying to slide lower and lower under him, and manages to wear a puzzled expression before asking, “M-My prince?”

But Soma doesn't look like he's been caught with the hand stuck in the cookie jar, and as he glances back at Agni there's only a hint of a blush on his cheeks to witness. Instead, he quietly just climbs back up the other's figure until their noses are practically millimeters from bumping into each other and, looking straight into his butler's suspicious eyes, he brings up his index finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

“Agni, please lie down,” the prince whispers, “and let _me_ love you this time.”

And at that statement, Agni swears he feels like everything inside him is melting down in liquid fire for how much he's burning with joy right now. Joy, happiness, delight, emotion, reverence, and why the hell not _love –_ and he's pretty sure that such a strong feeling must at least be love.

But still, he doesn't show it. He's a butler after all, so he just descends from his prince and does as he's been told. Trying to hide the little smile forming on his lips, Agni rolls over to sit up right beside Soma, who is quick to switch their original position by placing himself between the other's legs and then teasingly pushes his butler backwards to lean against the headboard.

 

Wearing a malicious smirk on his lips, Soma pulls Agni in a quick, but heated and passionate kiss, licking into his mouth and having the other man gently biting his lower lip, sucking lightly on it. Then, breaking the kiss, purple-haired boy moves just a few centimeters away before saying, “Don't hold back, I'll make sure to give you the best night you've ever had.”

“If that is what my prince desires, so shall it be,” Agni replies in a murmur, smiling fondly and barely resisting the urge to crash his lovers in his hold and never let go, cuddling to no end, kissing until they can't even feel their own lips anymore.

 _M_ _aybe next time_ , he decides when he hears Soma respond to his words promptly, “Of course it is,” before backing down again to begin to press soft, wet kisses all over his chest.

After running his hands along both sides of Agni's torso, the prince lets them fall down to lightly grasp the other's hips, holding on them as he brings his own lips over one of Agni's nipples and gently sucks on it.

Agni really is unable to stop the soft whimper that excapes his lips, and as Soma keeps on working his lips on his nipple, brushing his tongue against heated skin and letting his teeth graze upon the swollen tip, he feels like his head is swimming and his body is burning, numb and entranced by his lover's tender touch.

Sensing his butler's body relax under his care, Soma slowly moves now to trace the defined lines of his sharp abdominal muscles with his tongue, then to leave a slow trail of pecks all the way down his midsection. Holding back a smirk, the prince moves to lay down and showers Agni with gentle love bites and kisses on his hipbones, then right above his groin.

White-haired man slowly melts into a whimpering mess as Soma keeps on teasing him with smooth lips. While removing the other's pants, the prince keeps on licking and sucking at his skin all around said zone and then along his inner thigh, playfully and purposely avoiding Agni's now hard cock.

And Agni sure isn't the type to beg but, when he feels Soma's hot breath tickling at his own sensitive skin while his mouth gets pretty busy leaving one particular hickey _dangerously_ _close_ to his manhood, he cannot help but letting a not-so-manly sob slip past his lips as he groans, “S-Soma sama, _please.”_

The purple-haired boy freezes at those words, lifting his questioning gaze to meet his butler's pleading eyes. His features almost immediately soften upon seeing such an unusual but delightful view, and with a tender grin he pulls away the slightiest bit, resting his cheek on his palm.

“Please what?,” Soma whispers, taking sweet indulgence in watching Agni trying to take it back only to be betrayed by his heaving chest and his obvious attention-seeking erection – which is currently bent upward in a quite delicious curve right before Soma's eyes.

Shaking his head, Agni clears his troath to mask his own hoarse voice before speaking, "I'm sorry for letting that slip out, my prince, it's nothing." Furrowing his eyebrows, Soma curls his lips in a pout and whines, "Don't hold back! Tell me what you want."

When his khansama gives no signs of intention to give in, Soma mentally rolls his eyes before leaning forward to leave the ghost of a kiss on Agni's reddened tip, to which the butler lets out a small moan.

"It's an order," the prince adds in a soft-spoken tone that doesn't really match with his words, but moves that little something in Agni's heart anyway.

"Plea- _ah_ , please _more_ ," the white-haired man eventually complies between the almost imperceptible whimpers that Soma's index finger now tracing the underline of his length is causing him, and clenches the sheets into his fist.

The last thing he's expecting to hear his master and savior say turns out to be the best and most delightful statement in this world to Agni's ears as the purple-haired boy whispers, " _Jo ajna,_ " before wrapping his pretty pink lips around the head of the other's cock.

Soma clearly can't deep throat him or even take that much into his mouth, but his eagerness makes up for it, giving the head kitten licks before engulfing it and bobbing his head tortuously slowly. He then pulls away with a pop before nibbling down the length and stroking the base with his fingers.

The butler can't help but let out a rather loud moan, which he quickly muffles with a hand as the prince wraps his hand around the length, twisting up and down in a loose circle and spreading precum from the tip with his thumb.

Soma fixes his adoring and innocent-seeming eyes on the other's, locking gaze with him as he holds his gasping breath at such a beautifully clashing sight. And Agni's not even completely sure he himself is awake and alive and breathing and not dreaming because right then and there, the purple-haired teen slowly sticks his tongue out and without looking away gives a single long, bold lick along the underside of the other man's erection. Straight from the base to the tip, the prince indulges in watching the white-haired man as he struggles to hold back his moans, letting slip out a hot guttural groan instead that catches them both off-guard.

Soma grins crookedly at his butler before planting an obscenely open-mouthed kiss to his reddened edge and then sits up, a thumb swiping across his own swollen bottom lip to wipe away the sticky mess. Bringing his face close to Agni's, he gives him a sloppy kiss on his lips quick before pulling away, pressing their foreheads together to rest one against the other.

Bumping their noses, the prince smirks in seeing how the other winces, unintentional frowning as he tries not to focus on his own hard business.

“I want to try something,“ he whispers, leaving a little peck on his butler's cheek, “but you mustn't touch yourself. Okay?”

“As my p-” Agni begins to recite, only to be cut off by Soma's index finger laid on his lips. Without adding anything but a short nod, the purple-haired boy slips off of his beloved's body, crawling away the smallest required to be in plan sight and situates himself on his knees.

The white-haired man's eyes widen and his already racing pulse fastens when, keeping his daring and malicious gaze fixed on Agni's face, Soma brings his hands to the hem of his loose linen white nightgown and slowly brings it up to be removed from above his head, revealing his tanned skin and his slim and graceful body as a whole.

Even if Agni tries hard to tell himself it's nothing he's never seen or even _touched_ before – the amount of times he's had to give Soma a bath or dress him up are countless - his throat can't but get dry in front of such a charming sight, also given the different context in which it's shown. And the butler sure can't complain, not with Soma's lustful eyes staring right back at him as he does his best to hold back his urge to stroke his own _goddamn_ lenght; not now that the prince himself is evincing a quite significant erection right before his eyes.

Reaching under the mattress to the side, Soma leans momentarily down only to reemerge after a moment or two holding a small bottle of oil. Biting his lip, he then unscrews the cap and coats three of his own fingers in the lubrication.

Placing his other free hand ahead to balance himself, the purple-haired boy reaches back and muffles a hiss that escapes his mouth as he slips one finger in, digit by digit. By reflection, Agni's eyebrows furrow in mild concern, and he's tempted to ask the other if he's okay, but reassurance comes not even a few seconds later, when Soma suddenly cries out a rather loud moan of pleasure.

As he slowly begins to work that single finger inside, giving the lightest brushes against his own prostate, the prince decides there's no room for holding back and doesn't even try to hide the obscene noises that slip past his lips. All to Agni's enjoyment, who's been quick to recover from the short worry and is now almost feeling hypnotized, mesmerized by his prince's sensual movements and his gasps and purrs of pure delight.

Clutching the sheets tighter in his hands, the butler swallows the lump in his troath and tries hard to take his wide eyes off of Soma's body, of the way he's now thrusting two fingers in and out and scissoring himself open languidly.

The moment he finally adds a third finger, his sinful tongue darting out now and then to moisten his lips, the prince can't but throw his head back as he lets out the hottest sob, vision going blank for a split second as his fingers strike for the umpteenth time that bundle of nerves.

And that's when Agni realizes perhaps holding his groans back may not have been a great idea, and lets a loud growl slip out of his lips, his cock throbbing and his back shamelessly arching forward in desperate need for friction.

Even if entranced and with dazzled eyes, Agni's brain manages to register Soma moving shakily towards him, crawling up his body until he's straddling him again. With laboured breathing, the butler watches as the prince places his hands on his wide shoulders, gripping onto them before bringing one hand up to caress the other's cheek.

And then, they're just staring right into each other's eyes to no end as Soma lines himself up and slowly, carefully, he sinks down onto Agni’s dick.

They breathe out together, their foreheads resting against each other and their lips trembling, the prince's eyes squeezing shut to let the erotic filling sensation flow all over him, overwhelming.

Little whimpers sound as he shifts, deliciously hot and tight around Agni, making him feel lightheaded and drunk. Intense waves of pleasure start crashing over them as Soma wastes no time to ease before lifting himself up the slightest bit to then rock down again, setting into a smooth pace to fully ride the other.

It's nice and slow and almost _harmonious_ , Soma grinds his hips down and presses open kisses to the side of Agni’s neck while the latter utters choked groans, fingers gripping lightly the prince's hips to keep him balanced, their movements in perfect sync.

Purple-haired boy's heated kisses devolve fast into harsh breathing and shaky moans, occasionally biting down and sucking to Agni's shoulder, and to be completely honest the butler couldn't care less about the sharp stinging feeling that the other's teeth cause him. Not with his tongue running over those marks right after, making up for them by covering Agni's skin in scattered kisses instead.

“A-Agni, touch me _there_ ,” Soma manages to say in whimpers, and the butler has probably never been more eager to oblige as he slips his right hand between their bodies to wrap around Soma's throbbing erection, stroking it strongly.

The prince's body flinches at the first contact, unconsciously clenching down on Agni's cock leaving them both moaning and breathing heavily, eyes shut.

“Oh my, Agni, Agni, _Agni,_ ” Soma chants, whispering and ragged, his head resting onto the other man's shoulder, “so good, Agni, you're so good. So hard, so hot-”

The butler lets out a breathy moan that Soma’s never heard from him before, high and quivering, surprising as he gives his hips a tilt up to meet the downward thrusts. That's enough to drive the prince's mind numb and spurs him to fasten the pace, increasing the rhythm of his rocking.

“Soma, Soma-sama,” Agni groans, taken aback by the sudden boost, tightening his grip on Soma's demanding hardness – action which drags a loud cry out the purple-haired boy's mouth.

White-haired man begins to trail wet kisses all along Soma's neck and jaw while setting his hand's and hips' thrusts at the same speed, and the prince isn't even bouncing down anymore. A dazed, dizzy and moaning mess, every single time Agni strikes that bundle of nerves inside him he knows he's more and more close to _come,_ _dear goodness_ _-_ and suddenly, he's riding out his own orgasm with Agni's name on his lips spilling out like gospel truth.

Soma wraps his arms around Agni's torso, slumping tired against him but continuing to moan softly the other's name in his ear. The butler closes his eyes shut in utmost pleasure, carefully digging his fingers into the smooth skin of Soma's hips before thrusting up once, twice, thrice and he's done, coming inside the prince in a shaky groan.

They stay like that for what feels like eternity, Agni holding the prince in his arms and panting heavily, idly enjoying such an adorable and endearing sight, and Soma hugging him back, pressing butterfly kisses to the other's shoulder now and then.

When they both finally have recaught their breath, with great care Agni pulls apart the bare minimum to let the prince roll of to the side to collapse beside him – and Soma doesn't even allow him a second to be unsure wheter to stay there or leave, because he immediately reaches his arms out and pulls Agni down to lay with him.

“Don't go,” Soma whispers, tangling their legs together and pressing himself against Agni's chest, ignoring the sticky feeling from the mess he's just made on Agni's stomach, a tired smile cracking on his lips as he feels his butler wrapping his arms tight around him again.

“You don't have to return to your room for the night, I've told you a million times...” the prince mumbles, giving a small pout and looking up at the other man's face.

“I'm so sorry, my p-” Agni begins, only to be cut out by Soma giving him a quick peck on his lips.

“And stop apologizing for little nothings,” he says, before pulling Agni in another kiss, a soft, loving one this time. “Did you enjoy tonight, Agni?,” the prince asks after a while.

“Thank you so much, it's been far more than enjoyable,” the butler replies, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Soma's hair. “I hope my prince felt good too,” he adds.

“I loved it,” Soma mumbles, before kissing the other gently on his jaw. “I'm glad I could do something for you. That's the only thing that matters to me. You’re the only thing I could ever ask for, and I'm so happy to have you.”

Agni gives him the most sincere and heartfelt smile, and then presses the umpteenth kiss to the prince's forehead. This is all he could ask for as well, to be with him like this. As they lie there, letting sleep come to claim them, Agni realizes he truly feels glad to be alive, because Soma continues to prove to him that his life means something, and that it's all worthwhile in the end.


End file.
